From Gotham With Love
by violent-sorrow
Summary: Kai Ang Debuts a new move in the middle of raw contreversy (reposted)


FROM GOTHAM WITH LOVE BY nIgHt Kai Ang, the young risk taking rookie from North Carolina, sat patiently backstage in the locker room, he was known by the crowd, but With spike, d- von & bubba-ray Dudley all busy with their own little agendas, he had been left feeling as if it was his first day all over again, having come off his bike hands first over a month ago, he had been forced into taking a vacation only two weeks into his debut, after which he had promised Al Snow that he had been sworn off Mitsubishi motor cycles for life, His mentor and teacher, Al Snow had promised the young rookie when they had seen each other last, that he would be at the arena for his return match, but had not yet appeared mysteriously from somewhere in the backstage area as he often did. He was anxious to find out whom he was to face,  
  
Finally, from his office at the other side of the arena, Mr Bischoff entered, and with his usual cockiness strode across the room to Kai "Kai, how would you like to win your place in the fans hearts, by coming back with a bang?" he asked, Kai was suspicious and yet at the same time he was curious "And how, do you suppose mr bischoff, that I do that, I can't Swanton anyone, the doc says my wrist is still a bit fragile, it'll be at least two weeks before I can even climb to the top rope!" Kai demanded, mr bischoff smiled "I'm way ahead of you Ang," he said, turning he pointed over to where Scott Steiner and Booker t were laughing "It would be a great thing if you beat the freak." "Nice plan mr bischoff, if I was a well seasoned wrestler, but I'm a rookie," Kai said, "besides test seems to have given up on trying to beat him, what makes you think I can?" he continued, finally realising who mr bischoff meant, Eric smiled "All the more reason the fans will love you, if you beat a fan favourite in, what is this your 4th match now?"  
  
Kai Ang listened but didn't reply, being the overbearing man he is mr bischoff took his answer in a look, walking over to Scott Steiner and began talking to him, Kai watched the expressions dance across Scott's face as he heard who he was to face, turning to kai the freakzilla signalled that kai was a dead man, when, out of the corner of his eye he spied test, Leaping to his feet Scott pushed passed mr bischoff and went after test, who ducked out of the door having been seen.  
  
Kai Ang had, had enough of being the wall flower, grabbing his hurricane choker from the hook beside him, he headed out towards the backstage area, Hoping to find some sign of his mentor and teacher Al Snow, but he found none, just as he was about to turn back to the locker room, his shoulder was taken in a firm grip "Hey kid." The voice said, turning, kai found himself face to face with a rather ill looking Shane McMahon "." Kai didn't know what to say; he had seen the brutal beating Shane McMahon had taken from Kane the previous week "How are you walking Shane?" Bubba-Ray asked, coming up beside kai "Very carefully bubba" Shane replied before turning back to kai "I hear Eric's thrown your little friend here back in at the deep end." He said as bubba rounded kai "How'd you mean?" bubba asked, kai sighed "I'm up against Scott Steiner tonight"  
  
"How kind Eric is, giving you a second chance to fracture your wrist." Triple h said as he walked by, Shane scowled at him "Drop dead hunter." He said before once again turning to kai "I'd get you out of this kid, I'm not exactly in my fathers good books, after slugging him two weeks ago." He apologised, Bubba sighed "I'm not scared mr McMahon, I can take care of myself." Kai replied confidently "Like you did last month, took care of yourself straight off your bike?" D- von laughed as he and spike joined the little trio "Stop drop and roll." Spike added, kai saw the funny side but didn't laugh, his eyes were fixed on Shanes "Call me Shane." Shane said, kai shrugged "You call me kai instead of kid and I'll see what I can do." He replied, Spike saw the humour "I thought you said only your friends could call you kai, kai." He noted, Shane smiled "Who better to have as a friend than a McMahon."? D-von added Kai shrugged again "With al snow, the Dudleys, Trish Stratus and ivory as friends, your as good as my friend already." Shane noted, kais brow furrowed "Huh?" he asked, he hadn't been informed that he was a friend with Trish Stratus.  
  
As the 5 men talked, from down the hall was heard the Hurricanes high pitched "Whatsupwiddat?" "What's his problem now?" bubba sighed, Kai smiled "Judging by the pitch, I'd say rosey stood on his foot." He said with a laugh, Shane laughed too "Not soar that he didn't pick you?" he asked, "I heard you're a big fan." He asked, kai shrugged "I was out with an injury, but I'm not soar, I think if anyone could whip rosey into shape, it's the hurricane." Shane nodded, as they spoke Terri came up behind Shane, when he turned she stopped dead "Shane McMahon? Your, but Eric said." shanes face took on an expression which looked to kai as curiosity "Eric said what?" bubba asked, Terri sighed "Eric said that you were out with a fractured skull and spine." She said, "As you can see, rumours of my demise were greatly exaggerated, all I have to do is take it easy for a few days." He replied, Terri smiled, she wanted to interview Shane a little more, but she was there in fact, to talk to the returning rookie high flyer, kai ang "If you're here to talk to me, forget it Terri, I speak with my actions not my words." Kai said shaking hands with Shane "See you after the show?" Shane asked, kai nodded, turning, kai followed the three Dudleys toward the cafeteria, stopping only to run his wrist under a drinking fountains tap "You think you're gonna be up to locking with Scott?" spike asked, Kai nodded, he wasn't about to let his first night flunk out without any of the fans knowing, like most other rookies did, he was back, and was almost ready to leap into action when called upon, he had planned to salute Jeff hardy with a ladder Swanton in Australia, but having been taking out of the roster for a few weeks, he was preparing to salute the nc risk taker in his own little way that night,  
  
Finally, the time came, when Kai ang was to get his returning chance to wrestle in a wwe ring, unfortunately, he also knew that, for a few weeks at least, he would have to hold off on his risk taking, But that was what normal people did when they fractured their wrists, Kai Ang would see how things went, and if the need took him, he knew he could screw the pain and jump a building if it would regain the fans adoration for him. As he headed out to the ring, kai kept his eyes and ears open, listening, watching, for even the smallest sign of his Mentor Al Snow, with no luck.  
  
As he watches the screen for his cue, out in the ring Lillian Garcia starts to announce the next match. " Hailing From Michigan weighing in at 255 being accompanied by Stacey Keibler...Scott Steiner". Scott's music starts and all the fans are on their feet from behind the curtain Scott Steiner and Stacey Keibler appear and start walking down to the ring as Stacey Keibler gets into the ring she gets in slowly to show off her long legs and as soon as Scott is in the ring he starts to lift his arm up to his mouth and kisses his biceps. The crowd go quite for a second, as Kai Angs own music starts up and the fans once again get on their feet as Lillian Garcia introduces him. " And his opponent, weighing in at 220 pounds, from North Carolina.. Kai Ang!" Once in the ring the two stared at each other and then Stacey got out of the ring and the referee signalled for the bell to ring Kai from the start, started to punch and forearm Scott Steiner to the head and Scott like wise to kai to and throw then kai started to Knee Scott in his abdomen and shoving him into the corner and started using his knee and fist on Scott Steiner and wearing him down until he eventually went to the canvas Kai then looked around at the crowd for a bit.  
  
Giving Scott some time to get back to his feet and think of a different game plan kai then, with what strength he could manage with his bad wrist, managed a swift body to body drop, although Scott was bulkier than the young rookie, Scott didn't know where he was, Kai, was such a small man, and yet had managed to body to body him, the freak Scott Steiner, Kai, with the adrenaline pumping through his system, and his wrist throbbing with pain leapt onto the top rope and was about to use a school boy moonsault; when Test came out. Kai Ang, having turned to see why tests music had begun, so near to the end of the match, stood on the turnbuckle, frozen in fear, he wasn't afraid of test himself as such, more over what test could do when Scott Steiner & Stacy Keibler were involved, but never the less, the NC rookie watched as test slid under the ropes and proceeded in Pump Handle Slamming Scott Steiner before turning to kai, and, without a word, leaving the ring, Kai took a moment to take in the shocked and disgusted look on Stacy keiblers face, Taking his chance Kai, clouded by adrenaline swung his arms in the air in a Jeff Hardy salute, to signal for the Swanton bomb, as Kai let fly with a move even his mentor had advised against, Al Snow, and the Hurricane, Kai Angs hero appeared at the top of the steel ramp "He did it, he Swanton bombed Scott with a fractured wrist." Hurricane laughed proudly, Al nodded, "He's back! By god, and he's back with a bang." He said, Hurricane smiled "What did you expect citizen al, he's from North Carolina after al, the home of big entrances." Al nodded, he knew very well that North Carolina bread the risk takers of the wwe.  
  
Looking down towards the ramp, the two men, proud to call kai one of their little circle, waiting for him to join them, but, he never did, it seemed, that although the Swanton hadn't shook his wrist, the cover for the count had, and now Kai sat in the centre of the ring, knees up under his chin as emt's checked him out, Stacy Keibler and Scott Steiner were long gone, Al snow left hurricane on the ramp and rushed down to ringside, "How is he?" he asked one of the emt as they assisted kai out of the ring, Kai broke from them, but al didn't let him turn, he grabbed kai's un scathed writs and held it up to kais face  
  
"Your not invincible you know, next time it could be your other wrist, then your career will be over you hear me Kai?" he demanded, Kai nodded, "Guess I walked when I should have crawled right? Is that how your students get their breaks huh al, is that how Nowinski and maven ended up where they are today?" he demanded, Al saw his point, but wasn't the type to let one of his newest students back talk him, not really wanting to hurt the young man who had been his friend before his student, but never the less, taking kais bad wrist pal side up he watched as kai squirmed, with a friendly laugh al released both kai's arms and swung his hand around kai's shoulder "I'll admit you've got guts kid, I said it when I met you and I'll say it again." He admitted but that Jeff hardy stunt was a little too much don't you think?" he added, Kai shrugged "I thought it would help me warm up to the crowd, me being from North Carolina, Like jeff and all, I mean, I was gonna use it against Nowinski on my first day, but you remember what happened." Al nodded "Surfs up ala the Dudley boys." He laughed.  
  
When the pair finally made it back stage, kai was set upon by his fellow rookies who, after tying a hardy boyz ball and chain pendant around his neck hoisted him off the ground and up into the air "Hail the new Jeff hardy." Mark Jindrak laughed, Kai was in awe, mark and the others had come around quicker than he had anticipated, he was within the wwe crowd again after being on the sidelines for most of the night, not only that, but his fellow rookies had dubbed him the new Jeff hardy after nothing but a Swanton bomb with a fractured wrist "The new Jeff hardy." The chant echoed round the 5 other rookies, before al demanded they let kai down on pain of getting a snowplow each  
  
Kai hit the floor leaping, he was glad to be back, everyone could see it, as he passed by Shane's father's office he heard the chairman talking to the general managers about the upcoming ppv summerslam "I want that kid in a match." He demanded, Kai knew, by now, that when a McMahon said kid, they meant him,  
  
He was getting called up for his first pay per view, but, for some reason, compared to the feeling of being back on raw after a months leave, debuting on summerslam didn't seem to phase him, as he turned towards the cafeteria where the dudleys had promised to be waiting for him he was accidentally knocked down by rosey, who was carrying his s.h.i.t kit box, without even a 'pardon me' rosey began questioning the young rookie, "So, you made up a hit list yet kai?" Rosey asked, Al snow, who was still at kais back was about to demand rosey apologise when kai, having scrambled with one hand back to his feet, turned away from rosey without a word and headed off in the direction of the cafeteria "Was it something I said?" rosey asked looking at al, al shrugged, he knew kai would be jealous of rosey for a while, him being asked to be the hurricanes s.h.i.t and kai not, but during kais injury leave, al and kai had learnt things about each other, from which, al knew that whatever had caused kai to ignore rosey, went beyond jealousy.  
  
By now Kai was sat side by side with spike Dudley, with the older Dudley brother in front of him "Where's al, we saw him with you in the ring?" D-von asked, kai shrugged "I had to exit quickly from near the chairman's office, he might still be there." He suggested, spike nodded "McMahon's been after someone like you for a while now." He said, kai furrowed his brow "Someone to replace Jeff, not that, in every way, anyone ever could, especially with his friends." Bubba replied for his brother, Kai sighed "I'm not trying to replace Jeff, or anyone, I just thought, throwing a hand up to a fellow north Carolina risk taking wrestling, whether their signed with the company anymore or not, would be a sign of respect on my part, I'm sorry if you guys thought I was making fun or trying to steal his shine or anything."  
  
Spike looked at his brother, not one of them could help but laugh "Your babbling again kai," bubba pointed out, Kai blushed a little and shrugged "What ya gonna do," he sighed, spike smiled "Not get you hot under the collar, I didn't understand half of what you just said." He replied. Kai shrugged again, spike, bubba and d-von had been the first wrestlers to accept him, having crashed his debut match on raw.  
  
Later that night, to settle a wager between the three dudley brothers and evolution, Kai Ang found himself sitting beside the king and the coach "well, this is a supprise, kai ang, just coming off a fractured wrist has joined us at the announcers desk," king squealed as he and coach got to the feet and shook hands with kai "nice to have you hear kai." Coach said as he passed kai a headset "great to be here coach, you know, I thought that since my match is over, and I've nothing to do, I'd come out here and hang with you guys, hope you don't mind?" kai asked with baited breath, he had half expected the coach to start grilling him about the accident the minuet the young rookie was on their level "ofcourse we don't mind, it's a honour to have you with us." King said as Lillian got into the ring to introduce the next match,  
  
As lance clambered into the ring the coach turned kai "Kai, as a rookie, coming back from such an injury, what's your first priority?" he asked, Kai hummed a little "I don't really know coach, but I do know one thing, just like I was the week of my accident, I'm dead set on getting my hands, both of them, on Rodney Mac," Coach nodded, since his first night it had become common knowledge that kai and Rodney Mac would be going back and forth after each other, after kai pulled a win out of the bag for spike Dudley during the young dudleys no disqualification no submission match against Mac.  
  
"What do you think kai?" king asked suddenly turning to kai, kai, at first, didn't understand what king was asking him, but looking into the ring he smiled "What do I think of lance storm?" he asked king, king nodded "Is he, in your opinion, as boring as he looks? I mean, you must have spoken to him." Kai thought for a moment, watching as lance waved the Canadian flag high in the air "I'll say this for lance, he's certainly set in his ways." Kai laughed, coach and king laughed too, as lance put the flag on the apron side, kai added "I'd love to see him win, but if you ask me, he shouldn't have retired the maple leaf." Coach smiled, turning to the match  
  
Just as; Randy Orton Drop Kicked Lance Storm stunning him, and giving randy chance to repeat the manoeuvre as lance is getting to his feet, not giving lance the chance to set up the sharp shooter, but with both men on the ground, Lance shakes the cobwebs and with what strength he can muster pulls randy into a single legged crab, coach turned to Kai, letting the young rookie call the move, he saw the amazement on kais face and smiled as kai exclaimed "Oh my god, the maple leaf, whoo hoo, lance storm has pulled the maple leaf out of retirement"  
  
But as kai jovially cheers lance on, Randy breaks from the move, pushing lance forwards into the ropes, with both men now back on their feet they start to exchange punches unfortunately Randy gets the better of lance and pulls off a Hurricana and pins him as the referee gets down to cover 1...2...3  
  
"Awe man!" kai complained, king smiled, kai didn't seem too happy with the evolutions youngest member, "He put up a good match." King volunteered, kai mumbled, coach saw he wasn't as happy as he had been upon his entry "Not a randy fan?" he asked, kai laughed "He wishes," he replied, "randy will never get the picture, that when someone pulls out a classic move, you should stop and take note."  
  
Coach shrugs; he agreed but wouldn't say anything "You gonna stay with us for the next match kai ang?" he asked, kai thought for a moment, he knew he had more than proved he could stand the coach and the king, he was even starting to like the coach's play by play commentation compared to the man he was subbing for  
  
"Yeah, I think I will, if you don't mind king?" kai said, turning as jerry the king was watching randy swagger up the ramp, the king shrugged, it looked as though kai hadn't warmed any to the veteran. Looking down at the screen in front of the coach kai saw that the next match, with kai being from North Carolina was going to be, for him, quiet interesting,  
  
Lillian Garcia cleared her throat "The next match, scheduled for one fall, introducing first from charlotte, North Carolina weighing in at 243 pounds, the Nature Boy.... Ric flair!" by the time rics music had started he was already half way down to the ring "Get on with it." he hissed at the cameras, Shrugging Lillian turned to the titron as Ric clambered into the ring, disrobed and jigged about  
  
Turning to look up at the announce table Ric flair snapped his fingers an aimed a wavering gesture at kai, who was, to say the least, flatter "Now this is what I call a classic match." He said to coach who nodded, the two men turned back to the match just as Lillian was introducing rics opponent "And his opponent from san Antonio Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, the heart break kid...Shawn Michaels"  
  
As the pyros shot up behind Shawn Michaels Ric flair lurched out of the ring, not giving hbk time to show off, clothes lining hbk Ric flair took hold of 'the heart break kids' hair and heaved him down and into the ring, hooking HBK's right leg onto the rope flair began stamping on his already weak ankle, taking hbk by the ankle Ric pulled him into the centre of the ring, but before he could lock in the figure four leg lock... Randy orton, feeling un-matched and bored, came careering into the arena waving a already battered steel chair, leaping into the ring, swinging it above his head he slammed it down across Shawn's Seeing this act of pure mosterism the ref signalled for the bell to be rung, but this didn't stop randy from venting his frustration on hbk, seeing randy was taking his light Ric joined in, the match was lost but his chance at redemption for their previous encounters was not.  
  
As randy and Ric brutally attacked Shawn Michaels, kai readied to get to his feet, he knew 'big sexy' Kevin Nash would probably be coming to Shawn's aide, but never the less, patting the coach on the shoulder to say goodbye, kai hurried down towards the ring, Randy was the first to see him, smiling as kai clambered in ring beside him, turning back to the carnage without a second thought to the young NC rookie, he was injured, and, randy believed, even if he wasn't the best thing for the kids career would be to help Ric and randy not under them, but, as randy swung the chair back for another shot, he found it frozen in mid air, turning back to kai, randy found that the young rookie had the chair back tightly in his hand "This isn't your fight kid, you stay your gonna get hurt worse than any bike injury." Randy boomed dropping the chair, Kai shrugged, turning as if to leave the ring,  
  
But, when he was sure randy had fallen for his bluff turned around, with a swift kick to Randy's mid section, winding the 'legend killer' and with a 2nd kick knocking him out of the ring. Kai straightened up, he was facing a fellow nc star, and not just any star, to any normal north Carolina wrestler, Ric flair was a legend, but Kai had his own legends, and so, while Ric had clambered out of the ring to check on randy, he knelt beside HBK who was bleeding badly "Shawn!" came Kevin Nash's distressed call as he leapt into the ring, shaking the canvas violently, Kai turned, he had Shawn's blood on his hands, but as he watched Nash advance on him and on his friend hbk, Randy came back into the ring, looking for a shot against someone he knew he could fight, Kevin Nash,  
  
As referee tried to break up Kevin and randy, Kai was busy tending to hbk as best he could, but he had made a mistake in turning his back to Ric flair, who, with a manic scream speared kai as best he could into the nearest turnbuckle, Kai was dazed, but only for a split second "I don't hit children, its not my style woo! But you just made a exception." Ric yelped, trying desperately to pull kai off his vertical base to set him up in the figure four leg lock, but Ric had reckoned without hbk, the badly battered heartbreak kid punch Ric with a blood right hook when Ric turned to call to randy for help, Kai was stunned, but wasn't surprised when, turning to face him, HBK signalled for kai to get air born, it was, after all, where most of the superstars knew the young rookie was most comfortable.  
  
But strangely, as you kai clambered to the top of the ropes, he decided that, no matter how classic the Swanton bomb was, it was time to show his own skill, give a hurrah to the high flying wrestlers before him, in his own way, and so, as hbk turned to battle the oncoming world heavyweight champion, still bleeding from places on his head,  
  
Kai folded his arms in front of his chest, as he if was going to fall into a coffin, he knew, with his wrist, the move was dangerous, but so was Ric flair, and so, letting himself fall forwards, kai waited until his feet left the ropes before extending his arms like the wings of a bat, he landed over Ric flair, in a five star frogsplash like position, pulling back from Ric kai shook his head trying to get rid of the cobwebs, his ribs were hurting and his head too, but no one seemed to care, everyone had, after his strange manoeuvre, turned towards the ramp.  
  
At the top of which, stood Vincent Kennedy McMahon the 2nd, the chairman of the wwe, "Just my luck, I'm half dead and he comes out." Kai thought to himself, still trying to disperse the cobwebs in his head,  
  
As kai stumbled back to his feet, clutching at his ribs with his previously injured arm, Vince McMahon was laying down, what he called 'the rules' of the wwe "I've given mr Bischoff and Steve Austin the night off next week, which means, I rule raw, and I have decided that, for the main event next week, it will be, Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels, teaming up with young Kai Ang back there.. going up against evolution" At this the three members of evolution, including Ric, still partially laid out from kai's move, turned to face young kai ang, to them it seemed HBK and Nash were in their late thirties, but kai, he wasn't even scratching 26 yet, if vince left the match without stipulation the chairman would be putting Kai in the lions den, and with nothing but wanna be stars to defend him,  
  
but mr McMahon wasn't done throwing his weight around "In a Ladder Match!" he added, at this the four veterans, HBK, Kevin Nash, Ric Flair and triple H, all moaned, but randy seemed to still think his side could win, turning to kai, who was now propping hbk on his feet, randy orton signalled that the young rookie was dead, Kai didn't agree, he knew that if he got enough training in between then and the week of the match, the match was in the bag,  
  
But. As he, Shawn and Kevin were ascending the ramp back towards the locker room, he was reminded of why this night was his big night, as they rounded the corner towards the backstage area, Nash took kais bad wrist in a heavy grip, causing kai to grit his teeth else he would cry out in pain, Kevin saw this and turned to Shawn, who, although barley on his feet, managed to hobble over to kai's side "Kai, a ladder match is a bit thing, especially for a rookie like you, it can be career ending" he informed the young rookie, Kai nodded  
  
"I know Shawn, but I'm not backing out, one of my goals in the wwe is to conquer the ladder match, to get my name up there along side the likes of e and c and the hardys." Kai informed, Shawn sighed, he had heard of kai's determination to be either like his hero the hurricane or, if he could reach their heights, like his fellow NC stars, the hardy boyz  
  
"If you won't back out, at least promise us you'll take it easy between now and then, we don't want our high flyer to be grounded before his big match, it'd look bad for all of us." Kevin Nash finally speaking asked, Kai shook his head "I can't promise that, if I see one of my friends who needs help, I'll help." He replied, Shawn shrugged as al snow caught up with the little trio; turning to him Kai saw on als face a mix of concern and happiness for his student, kai smiled "Al," Shawn said, all and kai both turned, "after next week, win or lose, kai will have cemented himself in the wwe." He said, al nodded "No more sitting at the back of the locker room as quiet as a mouse kai, you'll be right up there with the best of them." Kevin Nash added, kai blushed as al looked at him "Back of the locker room ay? Thought I told you to stop that." He said, kai shrugged "Habit I guess." He replied.  
  
When Shawn, al and Kevin left to change for the night, Kai was left in the parking lot, he was looking for the hurricane's Hurri-cycle, he had missed seeing it on his first day because he hadn't been looking, but now he knew where and what to look for, he had more than just a picture from his computer, he had a memory of the bike zooming past him, thinking of cycles and bikes made him think of his accident,  
  
Kai ang had been in a hurry to get to Gig, Jeff hardys band was said to be playing for the first time since Jeff had quit the wwe, and he didn't want to miss it, he had arranged to meet the out of Towner, his teacher, al snow at the track and was late, gunning the accelerator on his bike kai sped down the road, but, although he kept his eyes on the road, nothing could have prepared him for what happened, there was no warning, one minuet he was on his bike less than 5 minuets away from the venue, he could see al waiting for him, the next he was on the floor with a fractured wrist and a severe concussion.  
  
Kai was so deep in his thought that he did not see the steel chair looming above his head until it was brought down with strong force across his back, Kai's surprised cries echoed through the backstage area/parking lot with ghostly perfection, it was as if whoever was attacking kai did not concern himself with the inevitable arrival of help for kai, nor did he when it came, in the form of Kevin Nash and Al snow, who had been on their way to find kai the very moment they had heard his cry,  
  
When al and Kevin reached where they had heard kai cry from, the stopped dead, although the back of kai's brown hair was soaked in blood, and his wrist was obviously giving him trouble, kai had managed to turn as he hit the floor and was now grappling with his assailant, who, they were not surprised to find, was the youngest member of evolution randy orton.  
  
When the first blow had landed, kai had been stunned, he had been open to several more blows before finally making it to his knees, as he battle on and off them with randy he kept fresh in his mind, a verse in French that he had memorised to keep the pain in the back of his mind "Dans le jour le plus brillant, dans nuit la plus noire, non diabolique échappera ma vue, laisser ceux-là qui suit diabolique pourraient, prendrait garde mon pouvoir lanternes vertes allument. Dans le jour le plus brillant, dans nuit la plus noire, non diabolique échappera ma vue, laisser ceux-là qui suit diabolique pourraient, prendrait garde mon pouvoir lanternes vertes allument!"  
  
"Speak English!" randy demanded, kai was shocked to find he had began reciting the verse as well as thinking it, smiling he realised he had an advantage "Very well." He said finally throwing randy from him "In brightest day," kai struck randy in the chest with a strong right chop "in blackest night," a second chop, "no evil shall escape my sight." Randy was back on his feet and trying desperately to take kai's legs out, as the hurricane raced onto the scene, skidding to a stop as heard the words kai was reciting "let those who worship evils might." Kai managed to take a higher position, leaping as best he could onto a nearby trash can "beware my power," he saw randy coming at him, trying to stop the young rookie from adding randy to his new moves list "green lanterns light." Once again kai let fly with the move he had debuted that very day, Kai recoiled off randy and curled up beside the unconscious evolution member, the move had taken a lot out of him the first time, but with his head bleeding and his wrist convulsing, it was hell the 2nd  
  
"What does he call that move al?" Kevin asked, crouching at kais side as all propped the young man up so the emt's could look at his head "Don't know." Al replied as the hurricane finally unstuck his feet and joined them, as the emt's helped kai to his feet, Breaking free of Kevin and al's hands, kai limped forwards, towards his hero, the hurricane, he was more scared of the hurricane, than he had been of randys blows to his head, he was sure the hurricane had heard the verse, and he knew that the hurricane knew what it meant and where it was derived from  
  
"In brightest day in blackest night.." Hurricane recited, he wasn't going to let his love of the green lantern overwhelm his Hurri-responsibilities, he was faced with one of his biggest fans, and he knew it "No evil shall escape my sight." Kai added "Let those who worship evils might." "Beware my power green lanterns light." Hurricane and kai chorused, behind kai, al and Kevin couldn't help but fall about laughing, kai turned to try and explain, but was silenced when the hurricane moved to his side in a Hurri-stance "Do not try and explain, citizen kai, they won't understand." He said, Kai nodded, he was, In a dazed way, glad that he and the hurricane shared something, it meant that, although kai would not allow himself to be close to the hurricane simply by association, he would always know something that no one else but the hurricane understood, Hurricane saw kais pale face light up slightly and smiled, lifting his hands to either side of his mask he removed the 2nd mask he usually gave to a fan in the audience, and handed it to kai, kai was in awe. so much so that he did not see a recovering randy race at him for a second try,  
  
But al, Kevin & the hurricane did, moving swiftly in front of kai, the hurricane readied to defend kai, but randy didn't make it past al snow, he and 'big sexy' stood one in front of the other, randy was too enraged to see the precision of their stances, racing forwards as if running through a gauntlet, first he came up against all snow who closlined him, but this didn't phase randy, getting back to his feet randy headed, now walking, towards kai, but was grabbed around the throat by big sexy,  
  
As big sexy was warning randy away from kai until the following weeks match, kai, with the hurricane at his side, was speaking with Terri, whom had only jut arrived on the scene "Sent by bischoff no doubt." Al said to Kevin as randy scrambled away. "Yeah Terri, it is, I mean, I may be a wwe star, but when you get down to it, I'm still a Hurri-fan." Kai was saying, as he fixed the Hurri-mask in place "How do I look?" he asked, turning first to Terri, then to all and Kevin, all three didn't know what to say, with his hurricane top creased and spattered with blood, and his hair matted to his head, all three saw a resemblance to the hurricane himself, but as kai turned to ask the hurricane he came up against a human wall, rosey was stood beside him now, "Citizen rosevelt, were have you been, citizen kai was in peril." Hurricane asked, but kai knew where and why rosey had been, turning to the hurricane kai removed the mask, even though he knew the camera was still trained on him, looking up at the hurricane square in the face he said "Its cool hurricane, rosey blanked me, because I blanked him earlier." Rosey nodded "I said I was sorry." He moaned, kai nodded, but before he could reply, everything around him started to fade, The last thing he recalled was Kevin Nash lifting him of the ground and walking with the young rookies body cradled in his arms.  
  
Kai spent the next 5 days laid up, at county general, he couldn't believe he had been attacked, wrestled with a recovering fracture, and been signed up for a ladder match and what had brought him to his knees was nothing but a case of the flu, the enemy of all high fliers, Al Snow, Kevin Nash and the Dudley boys, even Shane McMahon came to visit him, but kai wasn't allowed to move, not even to walk the halls, he was escorted between the hospital physio room and his own, it was the best exercise he could get under supervision, "This a big deal for just a flu bug don't you think?" he asked spike, when you young Dudley came to visit him one day, spike agreed "But." He said "I've seen the best stars taken out for weeks with things like this, especially after blacking out like you did kai." Kai huffed "I fainted, do you blame me, and I lost a lot of blood." He protested, but spike would have none of it "Just be glad you have the whole weekend to yourself." He said, kai saw he had a point, as spike got up to leave,  
  
Kai moved to speak, but as he does in walks a young Asian girl with long white hair, spike is in awe when the girl walks past him and straight up to kai's bedside, leaning over to kai, the young woman kisses his cheek, kai smiles and hugs the woman before turning to spike "Spike, this is Mai Ang, my sister and my inspiration." He said as mai bowed to spike "It is a pleasure to meet you spike Dudley, kai has told me much about you." mai greeted, Spike smiled "Some of it good I hope." Spike replied giving kai an amazed side-glance, "Most of it was good spike, he speaks as highly of you as he did the hardy boyz in their day." Mai replied, kai tried to smile, but knew that mai, couldn't be there souly to embarrass him in front of his peers,  
  
Turning back to her kid brother mai saw that he was suspicious, before she could ask why he spoke "Mai, not that I'm not stoked that you're here and all, but why?" when I called you it was only so you wouldn't worry." At this spike smiled "No matter how much you are open with them, older sisters and brothers always worry kai." He said, volunteering his knowledge with a smile, kai nodded "You have a point there spike." Kai said, but still he wanted to know why mai was there, Mai smiled sweetly, taking a deep breath she spoke "I've decided not to go to Europe with gee," she said, kai couldn't believe his ears "Why?" he asked, but he knew the answer before mai even spoke "Who needs a boyfriend when you have an energetic brother to keep you on your feet." She said, it was painful for him, but kai had expected mai to put his life over her own, she had done so since the crash that had killed their parents.  
  
Spike saw kai and mai had personal business to attend to and so got to his feet, but a look from kai told him that he'd need spike there, and so spike sat back down, Turning to mai, kai took her hand in his "Mai I'm twenty four now, I can look after myself, and I won't have the guilt of you ruining your life for me, hanging over my head in this ladder match." He said as calmly and softly as he could manage, part of him wanted to scream at his older sister that she was being a wall flower, she was being the one thing their mother had taught her not to be, and all for the sake of her kid brother, mai bowed her head "Kai, I don't want to leave you, I don't want you to." kai saw where she was going, with his bandaged hand he raised her head "I won't mai, but I will if you're here, I care for you to much to see you ruin your life over a silly little thing like a motorbike accident, gee, is a cool guy, he's the best guy I've seen you with since mother and father died, and you know why?" he asked, mai shook her head "because, for the first time in over ten years your looking out for yourself, and not for your kid brother." kai replied Mai smiled,  
  
Spike did to, he was the only one of kais wwe friends to see his softer side, not the over confident over zealous boy he'd become since the accident.  
  
As kai and his sister spoke, spike noticed that a light was flashing on and off in kai's bag, "Kai." He said pointing to the light, kai smiled "The latest model spike." He said craning his bandaged hand towards his bag, but mai got there first "Its gee." She said picking up the cell from inside of kais bag, kai bit his lip, he didn't want to see his sister leave, but he knew that since he had turned 18 it wasn't about what he wanted anymore, it should never have been, mai had taken on responsibilities she didn't deserve to have hanging over her, the biggest being kai, aged 14.  
  
Taking the phone from mai's hands, kai answered it "Gee. yeah she's here. no I didn't say anything. I'm tried but then you called." He said before covering the mouthpiece of the cell with his hand "Mai, I have a match on Monday, I really want you and gee there, but after that, if I have to push you and gee onto that plane to Japan myself, I will, and you know I'm not joking." He said, mai nodded, tears streaming down her face she took the cell from kai and began speaking to her fiancé "Spike, how many times a year does the wwe go to Japan?" he asked, spike smiled "Got a plan kai?" he asked, kai nodded, when mai was finished speaking she passed the cell back to her brother one last time, on the other end of the line, mai's fiancé gee had one three words to say to his soon to been kid brother in law "Arigato kai-san" he said happily. Kai would have been happy too but it had suddenly hit him what he was doing, gee was, as he had said, a good guy, but he was pushing his sister half way across the world, condemning himself to only seeing her once a year, keeping a stiff upper lip he put the cell on the bedside table  
  
"Momma's house is yours now kai," mai said through her tears kai nodded, the beautiful house out in riley north Carolina had been the scene of some of the families darkest and finest moments, it was a tense moment in country general private hospital. Finally spike managed to leave the room without kai seeing him; he headed down towards entrance to meet his brothers, who were coming to see kai before he accompanied them to heat the following day.  
  
Kai & Mai ang didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity, with spike gone formality had gone from the room, finally Kai swung his legs from the bed and got to his feet, he towered over his sister now, but when he was 14 he remembered, that she had towered over him, like a beautiful flower, even at their parents wake, she had filled the room with a comforting glow ".." He tried to speak, he wanted to say something to seize her tears, but he knew he was the reason for them, and whatever he said would probably cause her to cry properly, and so, Kai Ang, the only wrestler since Jeff hardy in the wwe to have pulled off a proper Swanton bomb, did the only thing he could think of doing, he took his sister up in his arms, in the most comforting hug he could manage, she had helped him realise his dream, she had been there for him through everything, and now, she was leaving, to move to Japan with gee, kai's old wrestling partner,  
  
Pulling from him, Mai looked up at her kid brother, he had blossomed into the finest young man she could have imagined, she had scolded him about dying his hair, but other than that he was perfect, he had made her and the memory of their parents proud, finally kai found his voice "Mai-Flower." He choked through his tear "Kai-wing." She replied, Kai laughed, kai-wing, a name neither of them had used or heard since kai had turned 20 and had begun his climb up the ladder towards the wwe, even when he was only a child, kai had been dead set on achieving the acrobatic skills of his heroes, the main of which being the grown up boy wonder, nightwing, causing his sisters pet name for him to become kai-wing. "Kai-wing still suits you, even with brown hair." Mai added, kai didn't know what to say "And even without mother's lotus blossom clip in your hair, your still the most beautiful mai-flower in all of America." Wiping her tears from her face, mai suddenly became very sombre "I'll write to you every day." She promised placing her hand over kai's heart, but kai removed her hand and placed it in his own "You'll be too busy living your life," kai said, mai shook her head "N-uh" she dis-agreed "Yes you will mai-flower, you find beauty in even the most ancient of things," he said "so lets make it every week, and I'll write back to you the same." He added, mai smiled "You still haven't lost your touch kai-wing." She added, kai smiled, he'd always had a way of making things seem easier than they felt,  
  
As kai was about to speak mai made a request that baffled even her kid brother? "Would you say the green lantern oath kai-wing?" she asked, Kai was a little stunned, mai had never shown an intrest in any of the comics he read, but mai pushed for him to say the oath, kai noticed she was holding a tape recorder in her free hand "Here," he asked, holding out his, to take the recorder, mai thought he was going to tell her she was crazy, but, after hitting record on the little cassette player and clearing his throat, kai began to recite the oath which, in her mind, had kept his tears at bay during their parents funeral "In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evils might, beware my power, green lanterns light." Mai smiled "We'll always have the green lanterns oath, the other." Mai said, kai smiled, "You saw?" he asked, mai nodded "I saw, what, you thought your big sister would miss the debut of from Gotham with love?" she asked, finally speaking kai's mystery moves, name, Kai closed his eyes trying to stave off the tears, but as he did, mai took the recorder from his hand and replaced it with something smaller, something that seemed to open in his hand, even though his hand had been closed, looking down, kai couldn't believe his eyes "Mothers clip, but mai, she left this to you." kai exclaimed, mai smiled "And now I'm leaving it to you, mother would want you to have it, and so do I." Mai said, Kai couldn't speak, the clip he held was made of pure jade, with satin petals for the lotus flower on its top, Kai hugged his sister "I'll guard it with my life." He promised, as the tears trickled down her face, and onto kai's Nightwing symbol top, mai smiled, she had known he would.  
  
That night, after the dudleys had escorted his sister to her hotel room, promising her that she could go backstage on heat the following day, kai was left alone, curled up in his hospital bed cradling their mothers clip in his bandaged hand, kai listened to the silence around him, ever now and then a nurse would pass him or a monitor would flat line, but to kai, none of that matter, his life was changing so fast, and he knew, it would change for good the coming Monday, his ladder match against evolution, with hbk and big sexy at his back, followed by the departure of his mai-flower from his life, he knew he'd see her again, he'd make it his goal to be on the next wwe trip to Japan, if only to see his sisters smiling face in the crowd as he Swanton bombed someone, or, if he saw her on his walk down the ramp, he'd use their special move, form gotham with love, which she, and her fiancé gee had helped him design, and she had named after her kid name for him, just as he was nodding of a faint noise was heard from his bedside, it was his cell again,  
  
He had been scolded by one of the nurses for having it with him, but kai refused to allow them to take it, and finally they had agreed, having learned of his sisters departure for Japan the following Monday,  
  
Answering the call he was amazed to hear a high pitched "Whatsupwiddat." Yelped down the receiver at him, "Hurricane?" he exclaimed, placing his mothers clip in the cell phones place on the table, on the other end of the line, kai's hero, the hurricane waited for kai to ask him what he wanted, he had heard about kai's sister and wanted to know how his high-flying fan was, but also didn't want to seem to be too close to him "What's up?" kai asked, it was close enough for the hurricane, who spoke again, "How'd you know.I'm fine.really.it's not the end of the world is it," kai replied, "see you on Monday hurricane." Kai said finally ending the short conversation, replacing the mobile and taking the clip back up in his bad hand, kai sighed, he knew he'd been mean to end the conversation quickly, and he knew the hurricane would probably think twice before caring about kai again, even though kai was a Hurri-fan, taking the Hurri-mask from his bag with his free hand, kai looked at it  
  
"a mask is a super hero's assurance that the citizens they protect won't see the darkness or grief that lies beneath, on the face of the hero, their assurance that, whatever reason they have for donning a mask and cape, will be theirs and theirs alone to bear." He recited from memory, he knew the hurricane inside and out, just like he knew himself, but he also knew that whatever reason the hurricane had for hiding his face behind the mask was a just one, and as much as he wanted to, kai wouldn't dishonour him, by donning a mask and hiding his pain behind it.he would have to find another way to deal, or to not deal, he wasn't going to let himself backslide, he wasn't going to become the lonely 14 year old in the hospital room with the fractures and concusion and burns, crying for parents that would never come to his aide again, he was as going to run at his problems head on, jumping ladders, tables, chairs and anything or anyone else who got in the way of his goals, and if, along the way, the hurricane saw fit to give him the honour of taking the young rookie under his wing as he had rosey, he would do so with a mind to honour his hero, not to avenge himself, as his comic book hero nightwing had upon his entrance to the super hero world,  
  
he knew, if there was one thing mai wouldn't want to see, it would be, her kid brother, turning into another Christopher Nowinski.  
  
The next morning came in a blaze, there had been a fire down the street and, as Kai was pulling on his black cut off pants, he watched as screaming men and women were rushed one way and the other from the entrance of the hospital. Things still hadn't calmed down when Bubba-Ray Dudley arrived to pick Kai up for the trip to the 2nd Washington arena, as Kai led the way to the front desk to sign himself out, he air boxed to show his wrist was mending fast  
  
"I'm ready for the match I can tell you that." Kai boasted as bubba ray signed his friend from the register "Are you? Well, we'll just have to see about that." Came the voice of evolutions leader triple H, as bubba and kai walked out onto the steps of the county generals parking lot, Kai turned to face him "What do you want hunter?" Bubba demanded, Hunter sneered "To give young kai a chance to back away from the fight before he gets himself killed." He said, turning to kai he added "Its your funeral kid, you could have a bright future, if you don't side with the likes of Shawn and Kevin." Kai listened, but didn't speak "I know how much your wanting to jump ladders, but Shawn would rather push you off one before he see's you steal his thunder." H added again, Kai saw his point "And what would you have me do? A fan favourite like Shawn holds a lot of sway in the wwe, and you may rule the evolution, but what good does that do a lad like me?" he asked, Bubba didn't like the way kai was speaking but he knew the rookies heart was true to his heroes and to his friends,  
  
Leaving triple h staring at them from the steps, bubba-ray and kai clambered into bubba's car beside his two brothers, spike, who had been waiting for someone to throw a punch at h, didn't seem to happy with the way kai had left it, the game, triple h was laughing, as if kai had told him a joke.  
  
The boys met up with al, Maven & ivory at their hotel and spent most of the day in the local gym, but when the time came to head to the arena, kai still couldn't sit still, he knew he wasn't in a match, but he was ready for anything, because, as he knew, in the wwe; anything was possible. At the arena the young rookie was amazed at the impact his illness had caused, everywhere he turned he was wished well or asked how he was faring by an unknown rookie, who, according to bubba, d-von & spike, wanted to encure kai's favour and his contact with the stars on raw "But, I'm still a rookie." He protested  
  
"A rookie with connections kid, or do you count your hero the hurricane and myself as rookies?" Al Snow asked as he and kai sat together in the locker room waiting for the dudleys to finish changing, kai knew al was right, since the day he had debuted on raw, although people still called him a rookie, he had firmly made his mark in the wwe, and, with or without his sister at his back, he was going to go far, as long as, he remembered, he didn't sign with the devils i.e. evolution.  
  
As the night progressed Kai found himself pulled into a dance through shredded paper with Victoria as Al was forced to interview her boyfriend, bombarded with winks and nods from the likes Rico and Miss Jackie, and weirdest of all, propositioned by Gail Kim, to which, he, with all the chivalry he could muster, refused, he wasn't about to side with her anymore than he was with the evolution, no matter how she enticed him with her look.  
  
Finally the time came for the three-way tag mixed match, but, instead of following the Dudleys out like any escort should, kai was pushed through the curtains ponytail first, to the blaring sound of his own entrance music, headstrong by trapt "What in Bruce Wayne's name!" he exclaimed turning back to look at spike Dudley who was bounding along behind him, but spike refused to speak, and instead pointed down to the ring, where, with the strangest look of anticipation on his face, stood, the hurricane  
  
"Guest ref?" Bubba told kai as the two Dudleys and ivory passed him and clambered into the ring their own ways, Kai leapt up onto the apron and sung his leg under the ropes, but as he was about to greet the hurricane, Rodney Macs music started "Out of the frying pan into the fire." Ivory hissed at kai gesturing towards Jazz, who, to everyone kai could see, looked more badly beaten than could be done by a simple kick to the face "Rodney's handy work no doubt, he seems the type." Bubba added as Kai took ivory and his coats to the side of the ring, beside which, the announcer was clasping her microphone "Theodore ain't here, is he?" He said, but the announcer gestured up towards the ramp "Oh." Kai exclaimed as, from under the titron slithered Theodore long "Mind if I?" he asked, he knew it was rude but he had an idea.  
  
As she passed kai the mic, the announcer moved back beside the other refs " At a combined weight of 750 pounds, and that's just their ego's; Rodney Mac, Christopher Nowinski and jazz." Everyone turned to kai; he had a rather unorthodox way of introducing matches, but he'd said what bubba was thinking, As the bell rang Theodore wasn't even half way down the ramp, but everyone could see he was gunning for young kai, kai kept his distance, keeping his eye on the match, helping spike, bubba & ivory up when they were tossed or pushed out of the ring, even picking hurricane up when he got on the wrong end of a spear from jazz,  
  
Finally the table turned and the Dudleys side started to get the upper hand, As kai watched spike got out onto the apron of the ring and was about to jump down when Rodney booted him into the barrier, kai rushed to his side, but spike was out cold "Kai!" Hurricane called, kai looked up to see the hurricane signalling for kai to get something from underneath the ring, kai understood now, without d-von there, bubba hadn't called get the tables but spike had know what to do, ducking under the apron Kai dragged out a table, but before he could set it up he was set upon by Theodore long who began whipping the young rookie with his belt, Kai wasn't as weak or as groggy as he had been the previous Monday when randy had attacked him, and he managed to fight back, pushing Theodore far away from the table enough for Ivory to set it up from the outside,  
  
The fight was inside and outside the ring, and, although he wanted to help kai, the hurricane knew what he had signed up for asking to ref the match, and so, kept his eyes on the legal men, bubba-ray Dudley and Christopher Nowinski. From the outside Kai and Theodore both heard the music, but neither dare look up, kai not wanting to give Theodore a chance to throw him into the steel, Theodore not wanting 'the yella fella' kai to cry out for his white protectors the dudleys The match had turned into a three-way brawl, with spike still out cold by the barrier, and Rosey, the hurricanes new s.h.i.t had come out to even the odds.  
  
Rosey wanted one guy and one guy only, Theodore long, but as long as he was locked in a fight with kai, the best rosey could do was try and pry him from the young rookie, when rosey had finally managed to pull kai to his feet a sharp whistle came from the ring, looking up both rosey and kai saw that Christopher Nowinski and Rodney Mac were out cold in the middle of the ring, looking at each other Kai & Rosey nodded, leaving Theodore to Rosey, Kai clambered up onto the apron, just as the hurricane was clambering un onto the opposite turnbuckle, kai followed him in his own side, looking up the hurricane smiled "Hurri-twin-power!" he cried as he and kai let fly, kai finally got the Swanton bomb on Nowinski that he had been waiting to do since his debut over a month before, Hurricane used the climbing insiguri on Rodney Mac who was staggering back to his feet,  
  
The match was lost but the superhero and his friends had, had a good time, even rosey, who, hadn't gotten to punch out Theodore long, looked to bubba, ivory, kai and the hurricane as if he had enjoyed watching the action, Bubba scrambled from the ring and moved to his brothers side, Spike was finally coming to, "Talk about sleeping on the job spike." Ivory laughed.  
  
Kai remained in the ring, panting, on his knees, beside the hurricane "Are you alright citizen-kai?" hurricane asked, Kai nodded "Just a little winded hurricane." He replied, hurricane smiled "To be expected after getting whipped by a belt kai." Ivory said as she helped kai out of the ring, the whip marks on his back were clearly visible, his shirt, lay strewn somewhere in the locker room backstage, he couldn't wait to cover up the marks.  
  
After bubba, ivory & spike met up with d-von and headed to the canteen to get a drink, Kai found himself stood between the hurricane and rosey, "So, citizen kai? What now?" hurricane asked, rosey watched kai and hurricane talking, it was as if kai was hurricanes s.h.i.t not rosey, kai saw the look he was receiving from rosey and turned to the hurricane "Hurricane, stop a minute, just stop." Rosey said, kai turned to look at rosey who signalled for him to beat it, but when kai turned to leave he found his way blocked by hurricanes Hurri-cape, Rosey saw this and opened his mouth to speak, but kai spoke first.  
  
"Hurricane, tell me straight, if I had been here three weeks ago, would you have picked me to be your student, and not rosey?" he asked, he wanted rosey to hear the answer, but he also wanted to clear it up for himself, he had danced around his hero enough, if the hurricane was going to be a part of his life now, and not just a hero up on a screen, he wanted to know if there was a chance for him one day, even if it wasn't right then and there.  
  
Hurricane sighed "Ah young grass-hopper, you must learn to fight before you can learn to fly." Hurricane replied, imitating mister miyagi's voice from the karate kid movies as he had once done with rosey, Kai opened his mouth but rosey turned the young rookie to look at him "He means maybe one day.. citizen," he explained, "If you display Hurri- powers as well as the hurri-cool you already got." He added, kai was amazed, rosey had gotten his head round hurricanes speak quicker than he had expected, turning to hurricane kai smiled "But remember hurricane, even hal Jordan had human friends. Just cos I can't fly doesn't mean that I won't be there if you two need civilian back up." He said with a laugh, before jogging off in the direction of the canteen, leaving hurricane and rosey smiling at each other, turning back to see if they had agreed with his offer kai found himself looking at an empty backstage area.  
  
That night, in his hotel room, Kai found himself taking out his mothers clip that his sister had given him, and a notebook, the cover of which, was decorated with superhero insignia's, he had written in notebooks just like it every day for ten years, since his mother had died, it was his way of relaying to her what had happened to him recently, and now he had the clip, he felt that much closer to her, at the top of each page in the note book, in the finest calligraphy he could, kai had written his mothers maiden name jing-mai, from which he had realised, his sisters name mai, was derived.  
  
Momma, he wrote; you would have liked spike and his brother's momma, even al and Ivory, their dedicated to what they do, and ready to do what it takes, just like you, They've been there for me through everything momma, since my debut on raw, and now, even with mai-flower leaving for japan, I think I've found where I belong. And guess what momma? Remember Ric flair, poppa's favourite wrestler? I'm in a match against him tommorow, I know you never liked me using risky moves, even when I tied pillows to my back and things, but it's a ladder match momma, like the ones the hardy boyz used to be in, I'm doing this, not only for my own career momma, but for my new friends Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash, who helped me on Monday when I passed out.  
  
Putting the notebook away, Kai laughed, he knew he'd written cheesier, but he knew his mother would have laughed if she'd seen him, a 24 yr old man, writing like a 14 year old boy, Kai spent most of the night working out in his hotel room, he knew he would have been better at the gym, "But what gym?" He thought "would be open after ten o clock?"  
  
Just then, his cell rang, he half expected it to be the hurricane asking how he was, but when he picked up, he found himself speaking to his friend from smackdown, Shannon Moore, the student of the only hardy boy, left in the wwe "Shannon how ar.yeah I am.of course I'm up to it. yeah so?. okay. the what sign?.. are you mad, I'll get killed by spike and the guys, it's a dead sign.. Yeah I know.. Okay Shannon, I'll see what I can do." He said ending the conversation, putting the cell on the table beside his bed he didn't notice Molly Holly beside him until he turned, he was so surprised he forgot where the bed ended and almost fell off the edge "Door was open, I was wonder how you are?" he asked, Kai didn't believe her but he was glad for the company, Shannon had made a rather strange request, one that, kai knew he would get in trouble for if the dudleys took it the wrong way "I'm fine molly." He replied with a shaken smile, molly smiled, she had the women's title at her side she had been walking by the door when she had heard kai on the phone, she had been trying to find a way to speak to him since he had returned to the wwe after his accident  
  
Kai and Molly lay side by side, neither really knowing what to say, things were happening too fast for kai to comprehend, his sister was leaving, he was in his first ladder match, Shannon Moore was demanding he use a dead hand signal, and now Molly Holly was laid at his side playing with his hair, she had been very up front with him, walking in and sitting next to him while he was on the phone, and him without his top on, "Not very Ang like." He thought to himself with a laugh, his father had been very strict about the fact that boys always approached girls first, but kai wasn't his father, he was a young man, with a mind and a attitude all his own, but also, Kai wasn't sure if Molly saw Kai in the same light as he often saw her He was getting ahead of himself, maybe it was the excitement of the upcoming match, maybe it was the beautiful young champion at his side, kai didn't know, turning to molly he said "What do you say we get out of here, I hear the bar at this hotel makes the sweetest cocktails, it is, after all Miss Molly, our last night in Washington.", the suggestion sounded perfect for molly, who, unknown to most wwe stars, was quiet the night life sort of woman, but she had to make sure of kai's intent "Why Kai Ang?" molly asked seductively "are you asking me out on a date?" she continued, Kai flushed, his breath caught in his throat,  
  
He was a rookie, coming of an injury probably to go out on another come the following night, and molly was the wwe woman's champion with every man in the world after her hand on a date regaining his untouchable composure kai finally replied "Is that a yes?" he asked getting to his feet and offering his hand to molly Molly took kai's hand and allowed herself to be led out of the room, leaving her title on his bed.  
  
"I always wondered why a classy girl like you always seemed to be on her own." Kai asked as they headed down to the hotel bar, Molly smiled "Waiting for a classy guy like yourself Kai Ang." She replied, the talk between the champion diva and the rookie star was casual, as they reached the bar, kai remembered why he had sworn off the diva population until he was sure he had found the right one, Molly Holly was hated and despised by nearly everyone who Kai held as a friend, kai saw this in stereo when he and molly sat down at a table after getting their drinks, in the same bar sat; Ivory, Al Snow, Christian, Rene Dupree, Sylvan Grenier, Shane McMahon and stone cold Steve Austin.  
  
It was rolling on 11:30 at night on the night before kai was to face evolution in a ladder match, and as far as Al snow and ivory could see, kai was running on pure emotion, as they watched he was holding on to every word molly said, not speaking a word.  
  
Molly saw it too, Kai barley contested a word she said, she could see quiet a connection forming between the two of them, Molly Holly, who, after her return to form after a term out of the spotlight, had been propositioned by many of the male stars, looked into the eyes of the young kai ang and thought to herself "24 years old and already he has the eyes of a champion."  
  
Kai meanwhile was trying desperately to think of something to say, he had seen the likes of Steven Richards and lance storm hold their own with molly, and they were not known for their conversational skills, Kai however, couldn't think of one word to say, and so, he sat, every now and then sipping his soda, listening to molly as she planned out what she though the up-coming raw for the two of them should play out like, as if kai had asked her to arrange his pre-match for him, finally an idea clicked in his head "Molly." He said, Molly looked up, she had been waiting for him to stop her  
  
"Yes kai?" she asked "I was wondering, if I'm not being too forward or nothing." he trailed, he was having second thoughts, molly saw this and leant forwards "Go on, I promise I won't laugh." She said, kai smiled, "I was wondering, if your not defending your title this evening, would you care to accompany me." "To the ring?" molly asked to kai's surprise, he nodded thinking she would laugh in his face, but molly had been waiting for just such an invitation since they had met in kai's room she knew sooner or later that day his mentor Al Snow would reprimand him for asking her, but he had, and as far as she could see, not even kai's hero the hurricane could change his mind.  
  
Kai held his breath; he had never been so forward with a woman before, especially a diva such as molly holly, he was secretly kicking himself for asking her, he knew, if she refused, the entire bar would hear and that evening it would be all around the arena, that the rookie Kai Ang had gotten to big for his boots and propositioned the wwe women's champion, only to be dropped there and them, but to his shock and surprise, Molly didn't seem to be amused at the idea, leaning across their table she whispered in his ear, so that no other star could hear "You have yourself an escort." Kai couldn't believe his ears, Molly smiled,  
  
"It will be an honour to walk ringside with you molly, but. I don't know what to say, I thought for sure you were going to." "Tell you that you were crazy for even thinking it?" molly asked casually, kai nodded "Well then kai, it looks like you have a bit to learn about wwe diva's, we're not all as superficial as Trish Stratus and Stacey Keibler, some of us do actually do things of our own accord and not only because it would be good for our images," she said, "And if you want to do something to thank me?" she continued, "You could always buy me another drink." She laughed, Kai smiled "Coming right up." He said getting to his feet.  
  
Kai stood at the bar, he couldn't catch his breath, he felt as if his entire world had shifted, looking up at the clock that hung above the counter he saw that it was 12:30, which, to him, meant, that in the space of 48.5 hours his entire life had changed, before the bar keep got to Kai, he was joined by Al Snow, Kai had expected his mentor to have a word or two to say about his company "I'm not saying shes a bad woman kai, I'm just saying, as your teacher and as your friend, that I want you to be careful, molly may look harmless, but she can be a viper if you cross her." He said, Kai smiled "I won't." he clipped, Al nodded "I know you won't, I'm just warning you so I don't have to watch her tear you down if you did." Kai smiled, he knew al was only trying to help, but he thought he could read Kai and Molly, which to kai; seemed almost impossible because Kai couldn't even read molly, and he was known for being a good judge of character among the rookies on raw "Thank you for the concern al, I'll remember to watch my back tommorow when she accompanies me to the ring." He said as the bar keep handed him the drinks "When she what?" al exclaimed, "You move fast kai, I'll give you that." Shane McMahon said as he leant at kais other side on the bar "Thank you Shane, but I didn't make the first move towards forming a friendship between me and molly, she did, when she came into my room tonight and asked me if I was okay, while you guys were down here having the time of your lives if you'll pardon my frankness." Kai said, turning kai became once again the unsure rookie al knew him as "Al, I've been on raw for two months even during my injury time I was on the roster, and its thanks to you, but please, I'm trying to get the hang of holding my own around the people I've admired for years, leave it to me, please." He requested, Al smiled, "Okay kai, but remember, no matter what happens with molly or tommorow, it won't affect your standing with your friends." Al replied, Kai smiled, leaving al and Shane to collect their own drinks.  
  
"What was that all about?" Molly asked, as kai took his seat "Al snow being Al snow." He laughed, molly smiled "Warning you off me? Bet he told you I turn into a monster when mad right?" she asked, kai thought for a moment "No, the words he used were 'molly may look harmless, but she can be a viper if you cross her'" Kai quoted, molly and kai both found this amusing,  
  
"And does that scare you?" she asked, kai shook his head "No one can be held accountable for the way they act when people cross them, hell, if they could I don't think tommorow would be happening, randy and his little trio would already be in traction." He laughed, molly nodded, she liked the way kai saw things, always thinking out his responses.  
  
Having finished their drinks and nodded their goodbyes to their fellow raw stars still in the bar, Kai and Molly headed back up towards their adjoining rooms, as they climbed the stairs molly finally became serious "You know kai, just because I agreed to accompany you tommorow, doesn't mean I'm going to go to bed with you." she said, Kai stopped dead, turning he said "I never expected you to Molly, what do you take me for? Test?" he asked, laughing slightly, Molly smiled "Watch what you say kai, test holds a lot of sway around here." She warned, kai nodded "Lance, Christian, Jericho, stevie, Victoria. have I missed anyone?" he asked, molly shook her head  
  
"Then what do you expect? I mean, if not. that?" she asked, Kai smiled "A friendship, I would expect nothing more from a classy diva like you molly, I am after all a rookie." He replied, Molly scowled "Just because you've only been signed with the company for two months is not the reason I won't. its because I'm not that kind of woman, I like you kai, a lot, but I want to be sure your right for me and for my life before signing my heart to you." she said, Kai held up his hands "I never meant that molly, I meant, as a rookie, I'd rather earn your respect than take it in one night." He replied. Molly smiled, "No funny stuff tonight," she said, "just because I'm out there I don't want you to go Swanton bombing thin air." She continued, kai understood, the other diva-escorted stars had a thing for turning to their escorts to show off then missing their chosen move "Cross my heart." Kai promised as they reached molly's room, kai didn't know what to do, he thought that kissing her goodnight would show miss intent, but before he could speak Molly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss; before leaving him dazed and confused in front of a closed door "Wow!" was all he could say, as he swaggered to his own room,  
  
closing the door behind him kai thought about putting the nights events in his letters to his mother, but as he lay back on the bed his eyes became heavy, and within minuets he was asleep.  
  
Kai awoke the following afternoon to the sound of someone pounding on his hotel door, his last day in the capital had been spent within the confines of a hotel, and whoever was at his door, knew it. Straightening his hair in the dressing table mirror kai opened the door, outside, wearing a crumpled HBK top, stood Gee, his sisters fiancé "gee, come in." Kai yawned, Gee nodded at kai and walked past him into the room, "Kai, We need to talk." He said flatly, Kai turned almost imeidatly, letting the door fall shut behind him "what is it gee, weres mai, is she alright?" the questions flooded from kai's dry throat, Gee nodded "she's fine Kai, but it is mai I'm here to talk about" he said.  
  
Kai didn't like the tone in gee's voice and so, after offering his soon to be brother in law a drink, sat down infront of gee on the bed "I'm all ears." He said, Gee smiled, kai had a funny way of saying thing that could pull a smile of even a widowed woman.  
  
Sitting on the couch across from kai, gee begun "Mai and I are still coming to the match tonight, but I was wonder, I don't want to sound as if I'm stealing your sister from you or anything bro, but." kai held up his hand, he knew where gee was heading "you don't want me coming to the airport right?" he asked, Gee sighed "I know its wrong of me, you two have grown up together, and I'm not saying I don't want you to never see each other again, I'm looking forward to seeing you myself, on the wwe's next trip to japan, but I think, it you be best. for all, if." Kai nodded, he agreed completely, "clean break." He said, finishing gees words for him.  
  
Kai tried to hold back his tears, he knew gee was right, and he knew it didn't matter if he liked the idea or not, after sitting there, in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity, gee stood to leave, but kai caught his hand as he passed "gee." He said releasing his brother in law to be's hand to reach under his bed, passing gee a necklace case "give Mai this will you, when you put down in japan, tell her. her kid brother still has a sense of honour, even if he is alone, shes always been a stickler for family honour." Gee nodded, he knew kai was right.  
  
When gee left, Kai was alone again, he sighed "Guess I better get used to it." He thought to himself, but just as he was about to resign himself to the bed until the evening, another knock came at the door "Who is it?" he called, not wanting to open the door to anyone who would do him any more harm before the big match "Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels!" came Kevin Nash's voice from the other side of the door, kai sighed, after opening the door he turned and sat back on the bed "Kevin and I were talking and." Shawn trailed, kai didn't seem to be listening "Do you still want to do this kai?" Kevin asked, Kai turned "What? Oh, sorry guys, of course, go on, I'm all ears." Kai said distantly  
  
As Kai, Kevin and Shawn planned for that night, in her own hotel room, Molly Holly was stood in-front of the dressing table mirror trying on different outfits, she didn't known why, but after having spoken with kai about his intentions, her usual outfit didn't seem appropriate. Kai stood at the door waiting, his hand resting in a sling, he had left Shawn and Kevin in his room to plot and plan the night, he wanted no part of their scheme, all he wanted was to be in the ladder match, it didn't really matter to him who it was against or what personal vendetta's were going to play parts in it.  
  
"Molly, you ready? We have to get to the arena." He called through the door, everyone except kai and his 'team' had gone either to the gym or ahead of time to the arena to warm up; Molly didn't reply to kai's call, she still hadn't chosen an outfit. Kai slipped down the wall into a sitting position beside the door, he had a feeling he was going to be there a while; Finally, the door opened, kai leapt to his feet, Molly exited the room, twirling confidently so Kai could see her chosen outfit, Kai's eyes were out of his head, molly looked even more stunning than she had the night before, stood there, in the hall of white walls, dressed in an electric blue halter top and pedal pushers, with the championship belt slung over her shoulder "Well? This look escort material enough for you?" she asked, Kai didn't reply, he didn't want to sound too boyfriend-ish around her, after the chat that morning, Molly smiled, she saw kai was trying to keep formal, "Shall we?" she asked offering him her arm, Kai nodded taking molly's arm in his free hand.  
  
At the arena Molly and Kai found that their appearance together in the hotel bar had already sparked rumours to spread, neither really minded, molly it wasn't the first time, and kai had half expected people to search molly's hand for a ring; as kai stood outside the general managers office, having been called by Mr McMahon, he watched as Stevie Richards and Victoria grilled molly for details, "Even the most insane of us fall victim to curiosity." He thought, as the door swung open; kai felt a cold chill run down his back, stepping into the room he closed the door behind him,  
  
Mr McMahon was sat at the desk where mr bischoff would usually be, at first glance; kai could tell that mr McMahon wasn't going to be one for pleasantries "Err. you asked to see me, sir?" he said edging into the room, Mr McMahon nodded "Do I look like I need reminding what I say boy?" he snapped in reply, Kai shook his head "No sir." mr McMahon sighed "Good, well then, I wanted to speak to you about your big match tonight. three way tag team against evolution isn't it?" he asked, Kai bit his lip, if he agreed he opened himself to another scolding "And a ladder match sir." He said instead, mr McMahon nodded "I was wondering how you were feeling today, after you collapsed last week, you seemed fine on heat." kai didn't know what to say, it was rare that the chairman of the wwe showed concern for his wrestlers, if that was even what he was doing "Well, spit it out boy, I haven't got all night," mr McMahon demanded, Kai couldn't think of a casual way to put his reply, so instead he pulled his arm from the sling "I'm as healthy as can be expected sir, and as ready as can be expected for my match tonight."  
  
Mr McMahon was shocked by Kai's straightforward answer, getting to his feet the chairman advanced on kai backing him up into a corner "How dare you take that tone with me," He croaked angrily, trying to test kai's courage "do you have any idea who your talking to?" he asked, Kai nodded "Your Vincent McMahon sir, chairman of the company." He replied "And you know what that means?" he asked, Kai saw what was coming, even as a common fan he'd heard these sort of lectures from the boos "You own me, is that it sir?" he asked, Vince relaxed, smiling he patted kai on the shoulder "You catch on fast kai ang." He said, Kai was worried now, whenever the boss used a wrestlers full name, it was an easy guess that he had something planned, As the boss backed away, kai still didn't relax; he knew he had to be ready for anything "But wait?" Vince said turning suddenly back towards kai "what's this I hear around the arena about you and the wwe women's champion Molly Holly?"  
  
Kai was shocked, what he had classed as harmless locker room talk had reached the heights of the chairman's office, he didn't know what to say, he could tell mr McMahon what his and molly's relationship was or how it would affect their careers from day to day, because he simply didn't know, mr McMahon took his answer in a look, as mr bischoff often did "Well wen you figure out what your relationship is, you tell me got it?" he demanded, Kai nodded, it was a strange request but it was the kind the chairman of the wwe was known for making  
  
"Now Git!" mr McMahon demanded pointing a rather frustrated hand towards the door, he didn't like people who weren't easily intimidated, but he saw a big dollar sign over kai's name, his skill and appeal to the fans would bring Vincent Kennedy McMahon a lot of $, and if there was one thing that could make mr McMahon swallow his opinion, it was money  
  
Kai couldn't close the door behind him quicker "Freaky much?" he asked himself as he turned towards the cafeteria, but before he could move, his way was blocked by the rather eccentric wrestler; Rico "What is it with you guys and blocking me off all the time?" Kai asked as rico's manager Jackie Gayda came from behind him "I don't know, about the others Kai, but I'm here to make you," rico said in his strange camp way, gesturing flamboyantly to kai's chest "an offer, that you won't be able to refuse." "won't be able to refuse." Jackie gayda echoed, kai didn't want to be, but he was interested, Rico wasn't known for his ideas, not since re-vamping his style having left 3 minuet warning  
  
Kai shrugged "You have lees than 5 minuets." He said, he was interested to hear rico's idea but he didn't want it to seem as if he was looking for a new angle, he had cemented himself with in the wwe as a stuttering rookie around the stars, and a high flyer in the ring.  
  
Rico swung his arm around kai's neck and lead the rookie, with Jackie at their back; down towards their personal dressing room "You've made quite a reputation for yourself around here kai an." "My names ang not an." Kai muttered as rico released him and moved over to the brightly lit vanity mirror "And we all know about your big match tonight." He said "So?" kai asked, Jackie laughed, pushing kai into the chair in front of the mirror beside rico, who pulled from behind him a pallet of face paint, leaping to his feet kai yelped "No, no way," he had an idea where rico was going "I'm not Jeff." he said, rico laughed, before touching up his own make-up "That's a good idea kai, but not the one I have." He said as miss Jackie pushed mobile dressing rack up towards the men.  
  
Sifting through the tops rico began to explain his idea "Since your debut, you have worn the same style shirts and trousers, each one with comic symbols covering it, but not once have you worn something with your own insignia upon it." "That's because I don't have a insignia Rico, I'm only a rookie, and only 24 year old one at that" kai replied flatly, Rico nodded "precicley why I came in early, your partners in this match have their own signs, their own special things that spark the fans off, hell, even I have something." Rico explained flamboyantly  
  
Kai moved to rico's side, he hadn't noticed the signs on the shirts until rico had mentioned his coming in early "Holy overactive imagination!" he exclaimed, rico smiled "I knew you'd like it." He said as he pulled a electric blue shirt from the rack, it was short sleeved with kai's initials intertwining on each sleeve, in the centre there was the Bat-signal "hows that an original design rico, it's the symbol of a famous crime fighter, everyone knows that, even you." kai laughed, but rico wasn't finished, turning the t-shirt to its back rico revealed the caption he had been working on "don't judge a book by its flying cover" Kai smiled, he saw rico's point now, turning , Kai looked at miss Jackie who was sporting the top now "it'll suit more on you kai, because the caption signifies your high flying ability." Ric laughed, Kai nodded, rico smiled "so.will you wear my creation out to the ring tonight?" he asked, Kai considered it, rico's plan hadn't been as crackpot as kai had expected, and had even given him a slogan, with a approving sigh, kai turned to rico and said "okay rico, you have yourself a deal." Rico squealed with joy "my first fashion triumph on raw." He shrieked happily.  
  
At first, when miss Jackie had stripped in front of him, kai had felt strange not only for her, but for the fact he thought rico might make him do the same to change into his creations, but when kai finally got chance to try on his new clothes, he was sort of glad to get out of his usual clothes, even though the green lantern symbol meant a lot to him "Wearing the same symbol on everything shows loyalty kai, but it doesn't show much style." Rico said as he and kai changed into their separate outfits, miss Jackie was long gone now, so kai didn't feel strange "But rico, what do you want in return, I mean, doesn't the company usual design the slogan t-shirts and things?" he asked, rico laughed "They do for the normal wrestlers, for those, not bold enough to create their own things," rico replied "think you'll find I'm not the first, Matt Hardy designed all his and his brothers, and even lita's things, their from same state as you aren't they?" he asked, Kai nodded "But that doesn't mean I'm any good at this sort of thing." He said admiring the clothes in the mirror, the trousers were amazing, it seemed rico had taken into account, not only kai's height, but his strange tendency to jump off ropes and turnbuckles.  
  
After packing his regular clothes back into his bag, kai and rico set off towards the cafeteria "I really am greatful rico, wish I was as good at fashion as you." he said, Rico shrugged "doesn't mean you shouldn't try Kai Ang." He said, Kai nodded "but for now, is it okay if I leave the weird stuff up to you, my main priority is making a name for myself?" he asked, rico shrugged again "just called your friendly neibourhood fashion designer, always hear to help. but this is a one off kai, next time I'll need a favour in return." He replied "why not ask for one now rico, while the kid's still with the company." Randy Orton laughed as he passed the two,  
  
Kai knew he shouldn't, but, turning to randy kai caught his attention, and in a single swift move grabbed his own crotch and said "I'm not scared of you randy, you can go ahead and bite me." To which Rico, at his side, laughed, Kai had a sense of humour no one hadn't expected  
  
without a reply from randy, kai turned, straight into the chest of one of his partners that night, Kevin Nash "Kai!" Kevin scolded, seeing rico hardly keeping his laughter behind his teeth "oh give it a rest Kevin, not like I hit him or nothing." Kai replied,  
  
at that moment, Molly holly joined the little trio, with shane mcmahon at her side "nice threads Kai." Shane commented, Kai smiled "a rico original design." He said, rico was in awe, he hadn't expected kai to actually name him as the designer, billy and chuck never had, Molly smiled, Taking kai's arm she took the lead of the little group and lad them to the cafeteria leaving Kevin Nash stood in the corridor waiting for shawn, once there, molly headed off to catch yet another word with her former student Victoria, and rico headed away to find miss Jackie,  
  
Kai and Shane took a table in the open, so as to catch any action that sparked before the big match, shane, although a mcmahon, seemed to have taken kai on as one as his friends from their very first encounter the previous week, and this honoured Kai a lot because shane mcmahon was not know to trust people easily.  
  
As Kai and Shane sat talking, HBK Shawn Michaels finally arrived, he'd returned to his room in the hotel to think before heading straight to the arena, it was half way through the night when he finally joined them, Kai seemed strangely quiet as he approached, Shane however was talking a mile a minuet about how he was going to avenge his defeat at the coming summerslam 2003 "Kai, are you alright, you seem strangely preoccupied?" Shawn asked as he sat down beside Shane, Kai smiled "I'm fine Shawn, just thinking, that's all." He replied with a fleeting glance over at molly holly  
  
"Has anyone heard what your match is for yet?" Ivory asked as she and al sat down beside the trio "For?" kai asked, he knew it was a silly question, but he hadn't really thought through the usual proceedings of a ladder match "You know kai, what's going to be hung from the ceiling for you to use the ladders to get?" Al asked, "Not a title shot that's for sure, with there being three on each team." Shane said, but al wasn't so sure "Vince could say that if kai, Shawn and Kevin lose, they can't challenge H for the title till no way out or something like that." He suggested, Shane nodded, he saw al's point  
  
"But why me?" kai asked "I wouldn't go for the heavyweight title even if that was the stipulation, think I want to go up against H on his own? No thank you very much." He explained, this caused his friends to fall about laughing; they'd never seen anyone so determined not to go for the title, calming the group down, Shane turned to kai "Then maybe the stipulation for you would be no intercontinental shots till no way out." This did agree with kai, who; being just above the cruiserweight classification could only hope to challenge for the IC title of the tag title "Now that's is just plain crazy." Shawn finally voiced, the others agreed, "Wild guesses aside, we're still left with the question." Ivory pointed out,  
  
Getting to his feet Shane shook his head "I'll go find out." He said, Kai was going to protest but Shane laughed "Maybe if I get him mad enough I'll get a shot at Kane tonight." "Gotta give Shane one thing." Ivory said with a smile "he's as persistent as his sister." Kai nodded, getting to his feet, he too left the cafeteria, but, when Shane turned to head to his fathers office, Kai turned towards the parking lot "Hurricane, you just gotta get here," he whispered as he stood on the curb, he wanted to talk to hurricane before the match, he would even go as far as to talk with rosey if the hurricane didn't arrive in time, "But," he thought "mines the last match, he'll be here." Kai had faith in his hero, even to the extent of kidding himself.  
  
But sure enough, Kai's confidence in the would be superhero paid off, and as kai watched; the Hurri-cycle with side car, rolled into the shadow space in the corner of the parking lot "Citizen-Kai!" hurricane exclaimed as Kai hurried over to speak to him "Hurricane, I'm in a real state, I mean I have a joker of a problem." He said, Hurricane scrambled from the cycle and stepped beside his fan "Citizen kai, calm yourself, do you know how drastic of problem you are speaking, joker is one of the most vile, vicious, villainous villains known to any superhero." Kai nodded "I know what I mean Hurricane." He said, Hurricane listened carefully, as kai explained his dilemma  
  
"But how can that be so drastic, that you apply the jokers foul name, I thought you were eagerly awaiting your match citizen kai? Is that not what you told me on Friday?" he asked, Kai nodded "It is hurricane, it is, but I am all messed up now, my wrists better, but I am not, oh I am so sorry I bothered you with this, I guess, as a super hero you have more important things to worry about than a rookies first ladder match." He said turning away, he felt silly having burdened the hurricane with his civilian problem, but the hurricane was involved, now matter how he wanted to pull some quick one liner from the comic books, Kai was his friend, and he needed the hurricanes super-guidance  
  
"No Kai, you are a Hurri-fan, my duty is to you before I concern myself with Rodney Mac." He said taking kai's shoulder in a firm grip, looking back at the hurricane, kai smiled, even if kai was still just a civilian to him, kai had begun to see the hurricane as a friend and not just a hero "Thank you hurricane." Kai said "Come, walk with me." Hurricane requested as he began towards the arena  
  
"So you see hurricane," kai said "not even Shawn or Kevin known what this match is for, and I'm dreading that, my helping Shawn last week, may cost the two of them something big if I'm not up to scratch in the match tonight." The hurricane nodded, "ah young grass-hopper." he began, but before he could say anything, hero and fan came face to face with Kai's escort that night, Molly Holly, "I've been looking for you everywhere kai." Molly sighed, knocking hurricanes hand from his shoulder and hugging him, Hurricane was stunned, "no!" his consience gasped, his #1 fan had partnered up with the one wwe star who he had given up on,  
  
releasing himself from mollys tight grip Kai gasped for breath "I was out in the parking lot. had to get a breath of fresh air." He lied, Molly shook her head "I know what you were doing, its written all over your face, you were waiting for hurricane here and that beat up old cycle of his." Kai Gasped, but before he could retaliate the hurricane butt in "Kai Ang." He said, catching kai's attention "don't you mean citizen kai ang hurricane?" molly sniped, but hurricane ignored her "do not worry about tonight, you have a hurri-light inside you, and for that reason I have faith in you, and in the fact you will succeed tonight." He said before flying off.  
  
Kai watched after him "Hurricane." he began to say, but the superhero had vanished round a corner "what was all that about? Your not getting cold feet are you kai?" molly asked, Kai smiled "nah, you know the hurricane Molly, always has to have the last word." He lied  
  
Kai and molly wandered the halls of the arena, kai heard the well-wishers speak to him but he didn't register a word, his body was numb everywhere but where molly was grasping his hand in hers.  
  
He could believe it was nearly time, time to take another step up the proverbial staircase of his career, time to step forwards and either, join his fellow nc stars at the top of the ladder match hall of fame, or join the ranks of the dudleys and stick to floor matches. Without warning, Kai was pulled round, inadvertently pulling molly along with him Shaking him from his daze molly pointed at coach, "Oh, sorry coach I was a million miles away." He said, coach shrugged "Big match kid, oh baby! I wouldn't like to be you right now." Kai smiled "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He said with a laughed  
  
"Not what I mean, what I meant was with evolution at the front of you and hbk and Kevin Nash at your back, neither really warmed to you till last week, right?" he asked, Kai shrugged, he guessed coach was right "But as long as he gets to jump a few Swanton bombs and climb a ladder, he'll be fine." Molly laughed, Kai smiled "Damn straight." He commented, at this Shane McMahon stepped into the cameras view looking slightly out of breath "Kai, get to the curtain." He panted, Kai looked at the clock, he and molly had passed it several times and he had ignored it "Ten minuets." He counted, bidding adue to coach, kai, with molly still gripping his hand, headed towards the curtain, as he walked he kept looking at his fractured wrist, forming his fingers into the symbol Shannon had told him would signal his victory "I hope no one kills me for this." He thought as molly stopped him,  
  
He was now surrounded by Steven Richards, Victoria, test, Christian, lance storm, gold dust, as well as the three dudleys, al snow and ivory, who all seemed to wanting him to say something "I don't know what your expecting from the kid." Al said finally turning to the other, Kai smiled "A last will and testimony?" he joked flatly, everyone tried to laugh but they all knew the risks, even those who didn't think much of kai, didn't want to see a rookies dreams shattered by the likes of evolution, kai saw his joke had stirred the bad feeling in the circle "Hey guys don't look so down." He said trying to lighten the mood "WHEN we win, you'll see it, loud and clear I can assure you!" Molly nodded, she had seen the hand signals kai had been making, Al nodded,  
  
Turning towards the curtains kai could just make out the hardy boyz old symbol on cards dotted around the arena, "Kai, look again, they have your name on." Molly said as she too looked around the arena from the curtain, Kai looked again and sure enough, at the bottom of the symbol were the words KAI ANG  
  
"They're all behind you tonight kid." Al said stepping to kai's free side and taking him by the shoulders "The fans and the other wrestlers." Molly added, al nodded he did like molly but if she brought kai as much confidence down in the ring as she had the previous night, he would bite his tongue.  
  
Kai bit his lip, a million questions were racing through his mind, a million ideas of moves to use and ways to make it up the ladder that he had devised from watching the hardy boyz in their many matches against the likes of E & C. still not knowing what was on the line kai began shaking himself, trying to loosen up for the match, pulling his hair from the scrunchie rico had put it in his ruffled it, he had gone wild with the blue spray, ala Jeff hardy, not really meaning to, but he had kept the effect.  
  
Suddenly the arena went quiet, it was as if he had gone deaf, looking he saw al was still at his back and molly at his side, peering out of the curtain he saw the crowd still roaring, "You've read to many comic books." He told himself as evolution strutted past him, first randy orton, then H, but Ric didn't move, turning to Kai he began speaking, but still kai couldn't hear what was being said, he couldn't read lips because of the way the nature boy talked. but finally Ric moved through the curtain,  
  
He felt al pat him on the back, as Hbk bounced around in front of him, he watched as HBK and then Kevin Nash bounded through the curtains before finally it was his turn, as molly began to walk she felt kai was planted to the spot, pulling him along beside her she moved through the curtains, pointing every now and then towards kai as if to say "here he is."  
  
Kai stood at the top of the ramp as his hearing slowly returned "KAI ANG, KAI ANG, KAI ANG." The chant was going around the arena, even jr seemed to get in the spirit for the rookies first ladder match, from his side molly tried to push him forwards but he wanted to hear, he wanted to memorize every sound ever sight of before his big match, "Momma, Poppa, mai, this ones for you." he thought.. Then he added to himself "Kai Ang, welcome, you have finally arrived.. In the W.W.E"  
  
THE END 


End file.
